


Bad Hair Day

by freudensteins_monster



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Loki's Hair, Loki's one weakness, Sibling Rivalry, The Trickster is Tricked, Thor's revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is many things, and vain is definitely one of them. The trickster god should know better than to have such an obvious weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Hair Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/120094361671/particularscarf-as-much-as-i-love-the-idea-of

Loki laughed all the way back to his chambers. His mother had warned him to stop playing tricks on his older brother because there would surely be repercussions, but at that moment the younger prince was too pleased with his victory to concern himself with such things.

“Do not worry yourself, mother. Thor will simply throw a tantrum, summon some thunder and lightning and forget all about it before the day is done. You’ll see.”

Loki, at least, had forgotten about it by the time he awoke the next morning. He breakfasted privately, book in hand, and then went about preparing himself for the day, which took at least an hour every morning. He showered and shaved, using a magically enhanced razor to achieve the closest shave possible. He placed a glamour over any blemishes on his skin that he could find and then turned his attention to his hair. It was still wet from his shower but if left to dry on its own it would turn wavy and voluminous, and that just wouldn’t do for the dark prince. He brushed and oiled it with a specially formulated potion and then cast a spell over it to help it hold its sleekness. Once pleased with his progress he dressed, forgoing his usual leathers for lighter fabrics once he realised the weather was going to be warmer than anticipated, and only then, after regarding his reflection for a good ten minutes, did he finally leave his chambers to meet with his family.

“Good morning, Loki.”

Loki greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, mother.”

“Brother,” Thor growled.

“Thor, must you put that on the table?” Frigga asked, nodding at his prized hammer.

“Sorry, mother,” he replied, taking Mjolnir off the table and placing it on his lap, his hand gripping the handle like it was a phallic symbol, which Loki would be quick to remark it was. “What are you plans today, brother?”

“I was going to see if father had need of me.”

“I’m afraid he will be in meetings all day, Loki,” Frigga advised. “Why don’t you spend time with your brother?” The looks shared between her two sons spoke volumes. “This is quite ridiculous,” the queen sighed. “You’re both almost 1000 years old. You need to give up this petty squabbling.”

“Of course, mother,” Thor replied diplomatically. “Loki, my friends and I were going to visit the marketplace this morning, should you care to join us.”

“I would enjoy that immensely, Thor.” It was an obvious lie but Loki would never deliberately upset his mother.

They made their way to the front of the palace where they met with Thor’s friends. Thor greeted them warmly, and they greeted Loki coolly, before they meandered over to the marketplace, Loki trailing behind. He was less than interested in anything Thor and his fawning friends had to say and was only tagging along to appease Frigga and possibly pick up a new spell book or two. They passed an armourer’s shop and Loki froze when he caught his reflection in a golden shield. His hair, which he had oiled and brushed to silky perfection was threatening to break out in –shudder- curls. Loki grimaced and quickly brushed his hands through his hair, smoothing it out before Thor noticed he was lagging behind. As he caught up he became aware of the increasing humidity and cursed under his breath as his increasing paranoia caused him to continually swipe his hands through his inky locks. _Why is this happening to me?_ Loki lamented. His hair products had been charmed to work in even the most trying conditions, but perhaps the ingredients had begun to lose their potency. With that thought he veered away from Thor and the Idiots Three and headed towards his favoured herbalist to replenish his supplies. Loki brushed his hands through his hair once more before stepping inside, immediately greeted by two breathy female voices.

“Prince Loki!”

“So good to see you again!”

Inga and Sveta were the rather lovely granddaughters of the chief herbalist, and though they were a tad young for the prince to be dallying with (barely eight centuries old) it didn’t stop him flirting excessively – it wasn’t every day he met women who were more interested in his intelligence than Thor’s strength.

“Ladies, a pleasure as always,” Loki growled hungrily, his smile growing wider as the fair girls turned bright pink under his gaze.

“What can we help you with, your majesty?”

He paused for effect, giving the maidens a moment to imagine all the things he wanted their help with, before listing off all the ingredients he wanted to replace. He stood behind them as they bustled about the shelves in practised ease, never once getting in the others way. Sveta was the first to turn back to the prince, her hand flying to her mouth to stifle a laugh. Loki’s brow creasing as she continued to stare.

“What is it?”

Inga turned then and gave a small, delighted squeal.

“Your majesty, have you done something different with your hair?”

Loki paled, as much as he could, quickly running his hands through his hair only for a tightly coiled ringlet to bounce into view.

“Excuse me, ladies. I don’t believe I have enough coin on my person for my purchase. I shall return at a later date to collect my order.”

Loki spun on his heel and raced out of the shop, swearing under his breath. He slipped into a nearby alleyway and stood in front of a vacant shop window, running his bespelled hands through his dark hair, cursing it for refusing to lay flat.

“Will you apologise yet, brother?” Thor asked.

Startled, Loki quickly dropped his arms and clasped his hands behind his back, trying not to look embarrassed. When he turned he found a very smug looking Thor and his amused friends staring back at him at the mouth of the alleyway. “What?”

 “Will you apologise for cheating during our sparring match yesterday, or do you wish suffer further?”

Loki’s brow creased as he tried to understand what Thor was implying, but then Loki saw Thor’s smile grow wider as his hand twisted around the handle of Mjolnir, coinciding with a noticeable increase in humidity.

Loki’s eyes went wide, his anger bubbling away. “You bastard!”

Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three burst into peals of laughter, holding theirs sides from the force of it, but to be fair they had been holding it in all day as they watched Loki fret over his dishevelled appearance.

“You utter bastard!” Loki spat, conjuring a hooded cloak to hide his fluffy hair and ran back to the palace with every intention of hiding in his chambers for the rest of his life.

It was only after Thor had finally caught his breath that he finally relinquished his control over the weather, still laughing to himself as he and his friends made for the nearest alehouse, the rumbling clouds overheard not mirroring his own temperament for once.


End file.
